


pet names

by softsunchan



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alive Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen) Deserves Better, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Connor Murphy is bad at feelings, F/F, Jared Kleinman Tries, Jared really loves connor, Lowercase, M/M, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), They study for a bit and then go eat ice cream together that's literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsunchan/pseuds/softsunchan
Summary: "cmon bub""no im not going,and none of your dumb pet names are gonna work on me"connor huffed,trying to grab the backpack from jared."aww,how about muffin?""when the hell have you ever called me muffin?-and no,i know what you're thinking kleinsen don't start calling me that""but you look like a damn snack how could i not"jared cracked up at his own stupid joke,rolling off of his chair and earning quite a nasty glare from the librarian,who was putting books back into their shelves.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	pet names

**Author's Note:**

> @yoonsoftieowo ✰ wattpad  
> @softsunchan ✰ twt + ao3 + insta  
> @strwbbmoka ✰ art insta
> 
> hiiii and welcomee,do yOu like bby connor as much as i do?well its your lucky day bcs i have the brat right here,go wild my dudes,oh and also conman,which is one ship that is unnecessarily hard to find content for shshsh i get why but also wHy shshsh anyway i hope you enjoy this small mess
> 
> this is cross posted on wattpad so if you find this anywhere else other than my wattpad acc,this acc or my other accs stated above,please tell me :( thank you so much❤
> 
> ✰ lowercase intended ✰

evan,zoe,alana,jared and connor were sitting in the campus library,cramming their heads with as much knowledge as they possibly could,  
looking like they would rather get dragged by a cat than shoving revision books up their faces.

after about two hours of sitting in the library,it was evident that most of them had already given up,alana was leaning her head on zoe's shoulder,whisper-ranting about how society was shit,zoe nodding along to her sleepily,seeming to be in another world,completely forgetting about the biology book infront of her.

evan,who had taken a spot next to alana,was nervously reciting everything he was reading,making sure to take notes everytime he found key points,eventhough he looked stressed,there was no denying that he was enjoying what he was studying,considering he was learning about tree's.

"that's it im done!"jared groaned,slamming his law book shut loudly,earning a glare from connor,who was sitting next to him,drowning in his psychology book.

as jared was shoving all his stuff inside his backpack,his focus averted to connor murphy,the love of his life,and the prettiest of everyone in the group in his eyes,it wasn't an opinion,it was a full on fact.

"you know,you have a really nice ass con,i'd definately sma-"

"shut it asshole!the librarian is gonna kick us out if you keep being loud"

"oh cmon you love me"

"i won't if you don't shut up"

"you're cute,how much longer are you gonna play this tough act con hm"

connor pushed jared further from him,trying to focus on the book in his hands only for jared to pull his chair closer to him again.

jared leaned in front of connor,directly staring into his eyes as connor blushed,averting his eyes to his suddenly very interesting shoes

"you're only like this when you're stressed,so let's just go and ditch these losers bun"

"hey!"

"no offense acorn but not the time"

jared side hugged connor,pulling the book from him and putting it in his bag,making sure he had every single one of connors stuff packed and slinging it over his shoulders.

"cmon bub"

"no im not going,and none of your dumb pet names are gonna work on me"connor huffed,trying to grab the backpack from jared.

"aww,how about muffin?"

"when the hell have you ever called me muffin?-and no,i know what you're thinking kleinsen don't start calling me that"

"but you look like a damn snack how could i not"jared cracked up at his own stupid joke,rolling off of his chair and earning quite a nasty glare from the librarian,who was putting books back into their shelves.

"HAHAHHA o-ok how about munchkins?"

"no,do i look like your fucking grandchild,how old are you 50?"

"hey!that's a really good pet name don't do me like this connie"

"connor's not the one doing y-"

"FCK ALANA!"connor shouted and as soon as the realization of what he did hit him,he immediately closed his mouth.

jared nervously looked over connor's shoulder as the librarian came to their table,looking rather pissed off

when the librarian reached their table,she stood behind connor,looming over him as she put a hand on connor's shoulder,which jared instinctively pushed aside,putting his hand in the same place she had put hers which just made the librarian more annoyed.

"uh yes?"jared asked,faking innocence as the librarian stared at him.

"your emo friend has to go,where the hell do you think this is?!"

everyone on the table looked at each other,not knowing what to do.

"look it's my fault im the one who made him shout,i'll just go instead"

"ok fine lovey doveys how about BOTH of you just go together!"the librarian exclaimed annoyedly as she proceeded to shove both connor and jared out of the library.

and that's how connor and jared both got kicked out of the library,with jared dragging connor to go eat ice cream with him as a token of apology 

"i hate you"

"but i bought you ice cream baby"

"i hate you but you have my heart"

"awee what'd i do to youu"

"you got us kicked out of the library!"

"touchè con,touchè"


End file.
